xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinigami
Shinigami (aka "Soul Reapers") are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as Balancers. They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls - the Pluses who have lost their way after death - by giving them a soul burial. Shinigami are the opposite of the Quincy. 'Overview' Shinigami are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. The most talented of them become affiliated with various organizations like the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukidō. Sometimes, a potential Shinigami is born among the residents of the Rukongai, and in some rare cases from Seireitei. Shinigami receive salaries, like workers in the Human World and also earn bounties for defeating Hollows. All Shinigami have vents at their wrists which release their Reiatsu. If they are blocked off, the Shinigami in question would be incinerated by their own Reiatsu from the inside out. If a Shinigami's Saketsu and Hakusui are pierced, their spiritual powers are sealed up and they most likely can never regain their lost powers again. 'Exiled Shinigami' 'Appearance' 'Duties' 'World of the Living' 'Training' 'Combat' Zankensoki: Basic Shinigami fighting techniques. Zan refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō. 'Zanjutsu' Zanjutsu is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique. 'Master Swordsmen' Master swordsmen vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple; one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielder's power and determination. Most Shinigami captains are masters, since, as the heads of their divisions, they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered the skill in order to achieve the rank of captain, though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami. Caleb4.JPG|Caleb Summers|link=Caleb Summers Chord Summers2.jpg|Chord Summers|link=Chord Summers Chris Wiki.jpg|Chris Summers|link=Chris Summers Clarice32.jpg|Clarice Wagner|link=Clarice Wagner Crystal HS.jpg|Crystal Summers|link=Crystal Summers Jesse6.jpg|Jesse Summers|link=Jesse Summers NathanHS.jpg|Nathan Summers|link=Nathan Summers PeytonHS.jpg|Peyton Summers|link=Peyton Summers Pierre3.jpg|Pierre Howlett|link=Pierre Howlett Roxas12.jpg|Roxas Summers|link=Roxas Summers Sam5.jpg|Sam Frost|link=Sam Frost Sora13.jpg|Sora Summers|link=Sora Summers TarellHS.jpg|Tarell Wagner|link=Tarell Wagner TomHS.jpg|Tom Wagner|link=Tom Wagner TylerHS.jpg|Tyler Summers|link=Tyler Summers Zacha21.jpg|Zacha Summers|link=Zacha Summers 'Expert Swordsmen' An expert swordsman is highly skilled in using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, in order to be promoted. This applies to some higher seated officers as well and, in some cases, to captains who, though possibly having attained their Bankai, do not commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. AlexHS.jpg|Alex Summers|link=Alex Summers BenHS.jpg|Ben Worthington|link=Ben Summers-Worthington IV BrandonHS.jpg|Brandon Summers|link=Brandon Summers DorianHS.jpg|Dorian Salvatore|link=Dorian Salvatore EmilyHS.jpg|Emily Xavier|link=Emily Xavier Emma19.jpg|Emma Summers|link=Emma Summers JakeHS.jpg|Jake Shaw|link=Jake Shaw JoelHS.jpg|Joel Kaplan|link=Joel Kaplan JohnXHS.jpg|John Xavier|link=John Xavier JoshHS.jpg|Josh Summers|link=Josh Summers Justin9.jpg|Justin Foley|link=Justin Foley KyleShepherdHS.jpg|Kyle Shepherd|link=Kyle Shepherd MarcusHowlett.jpg|Marcus Howlett|link=Marcus Howlett Matthew6 2.jpg|Matthew Howlett|link=Matthew Howlett Max.jpg|Max Howlett|link=Max Howlett Michael3.png|Michael Howlett|link=Michael Howlett Nate.jpg|Nate Grey|link=Nate Grey Drew Seeley Drew Natasha Smith Photoshoot.png|Nicholas Summers|link=Nicholas Summers OliverHS.jpg|Oliver Foley|link=Oliver Foley RileyHS.jpg|Riley Xavier|link=Riley Xavier RyanHS.jpg|Ryan Le'Beau|link=Ryan Le'Beau Sharpay8.jpg|Sharpay Frost|link=Sharpay Frost Thomas Shepherd.jpg|Thomas Shepherd|link=Thomas Shepherd TrevorHS.jpg|Trevor Grey|link=Trevor Grey WilliamHS.jpg|William Kaplan|link=William Kaplan Wyatt3.jpg|Wyatt Summers|link=Wyatt Summers Zac17.jpg|Zac Efron|link=Zac Guthrie Efron 'Swordsmen' Swordsmen are those who specialize in the use of Zanpakutō during combat. Someone of this level has to have basic skills in swordsmanship as well. All seated officers of the Gotei 13 have to possess, at the very least, this level of skill. Adriana3.jpg|Adriana Frost|link=Adriana Frost ChloeHS.jpg|Chloe Xavier|link=Chloe Xavier HugoHS.jpg|Hugo Worthington|link=Hugo Summers-Worthington RavenHS.jpg|Raven Drake|link=Raven Summers-Drake TessSummersW.jpg|Tess Worthington|link=Tess Summers-Worthington Warren2.jpg|Warren Worthington|link=Warren Worthington III 'Hakuda' Hakuda is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. High-speed Taijutsu attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō. 'Hakuda Masters' Masters of this art can take on average armed opponents and those many times their size easily, and, as mentioned before, the Onmitsukidō are the best-trained Shinigami in Hakuda. The 2nd Division captain and their 3rd seat, or head of the Detention Unit, are most often the premier masters. In particular, the Detention Unit head must prove their mastery of Hakuda to even be considered for the position because the Detention Unit's prison, the Nest of Maggots, is a weapons-free zone. Anyone who enters must be able to, or be under the protection of one able to, completely protect themselves with only their bare hands. BenHS.jpg|Ben Worthington|link=Ben Summers-Worthington IV BrandonHS.jpg|Brandon Summers|link=Brandon Summers Emma19.jpg|Emma Summers|link=Emma Summers JakeHS.jpg|Jake Shaw|link=Jake Shaw Jesse6.jpg|Jesse Summers|link=Jesse Summers KyleShepherdHS.jpg|Kyle Shepherd|link=Kyle Shepherd Luke Shepherd2.jpg|Luke Shepherd|link=Luke Shepherd Matthew6 2.jpg|Matthew Howlett|link=Matthew Howlett NathanHS.jpg|Nathan Summers|link=Nathan Summers NoahHS.jpg|Noah Shaw|link=Noah Shaw Pierre3.jpg|Pierre Howlett|link=Pierre Howlett SelenaHS.jpg|Selena Howlett|link=Selena Howlett Sharpay8.jpg|Sharpay Frost|link=Sharpay Frost TarellHS.jpg|Tarell Wagner|link=Tarell Wagner Thomas Shepherd.jpg|Thomas Shepherd|link=Thomas Shepherd TomHS.jpg|Tom Wagner|link=Tom Wagner TylerHS.jpg|Tyler Summers|link=Tyler Summers Zacha21.jpg|Zacha Summers|link=Zacha Summers 'Hakuda Experts' Experts of this art can take on average armed opponents and those many times their size easily, and, as mentioned before, the Onmitsukidō are the best-trained Shinigami in Hakuda. Those of this level are among the seated officers of the Gotei 13. They are well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. While not masters, an expert is more than capable of handling themselves in a physical altercation. AlexHS.jpg|Alex Summers|link=Alex Summers Caleb4.JPG|Caleb Summers|link=Caleb Summers Chord Summers2.jpg|Chord Summers|link=Chord Summers Chris Wiki.jpg|Chris Summers|link=Chris Summers Clarice32.jpg|Clarice Wagner|link=Clarice Wagner Crystal HS.jpg|Crystal Summers|link=Crystal Summers DorianHS.jpg|Dorian Salvatore|link=Dorian Salvatore HugoHS.jpg|Hugo Worthington|link=Hugo Summers-Worthington JoelHS.jpg|Joel Kaplan|link=Joel Kaplan MarcusHowlett.jpg|Marcus Howlett|link=Marcus Howlett Max.jpg|Max Howlett|link=Max Howlett OliverHS.jpg|Oliver Foley|link=Oliver Foley PeytonHS.jpg|Peyton Summers|link=Peyton Summers RavenHS.jpg|Raven Drake|link=Raven Summers-Drake RileyHS.jpg|Riley Xavier|link=Riley Xavier Roxas12.jpg|Roxas Summers|link=Roxas Summers Sam5.jpg|Sam Frost|link=Sam Frost TrevorHS.jpg|Trevor Grey|link=Trevor Grey WilliamHS.jpg|William Kaplan|link=William Kaplan Zac17.jpg|Zac Efron|link=Zac Guthrie Efron 'Hakuda Combatants' Average users of this art can take on average armed opponents and put up a decent effort against those many times their size. Those of this level are among the seated and unseated officers of the Gotei 13. They are well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where they are lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give them an edge in battle. Adriana3.jpg|Adriana Frost|link=Adriana Frost ChloeHS.jpg|Chloe Xavier|link=Chloe Xavier EmilyHS.jpg|Emily Xavier|link=Emily Xavier Warren2.jpg|Warren Worthington|link=Warren Worthington III 'Hohō' Hohō is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Onmitsukidō. Shunpo is the greatest expression of the Hohō technique. 'Shunpo Masters' Shunpo masters are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using advanced steps, which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. Caleb4.JPG|Caleb Summers|link=Caleb Summers Chord Summers2.jpg|Chord Summers|link=Chord Summers Chris Wiki.jpg|Chris Summers|link=Chris Summers DorianHS.jpg|Dorian Salvatore|link=Dorian Salvatore Jesse6.jpg|Jesse Summers|link=Jesse Summers KyleShepherdHS.jpg|Kyle Shepherd|link=Kyle Shepherd Luke Shepherd2.jpg|Luke Shepherd|link=Luke Shepherd Nate.jpg|Nate Grey|link=Nate Grey PeytonHS.jpg|Peyton Summers|link=Peyton Summers Roxas12.jpg|Roxas Summers|link=Roxas Summers Sam5.jpg|Sam Frost|link=Sam Frost Sora13.jpg|Sora Summers|link=Sora Summers Thomas Shepherd.jpg|Thomas Shepherd|link=Thomas Shepherd Zacha21.jpg|Zacha Summers|link=Zacha Summers 'Shunpo Experts' Experts of the technique are considerably fast, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master, they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others, but, nonetheless, their application of the technique is highly advanced. AlexHS.jpg|Alex Summers|link=Alex Summers BenHS.jpg|Ben Worthington|link=Ben Summers-Worthington IV BrandonHS.jpg|Brandon Summers|link=Brandon Summers ChloeHS.jpg|Chloe Xavier|link=Chloe Xavier Clarice32.jpg|Clarice Wagner|link=Clarice Wagner Crystal HS.jpg|Crystal Summers|link=Crystal Summers EmilyHS.jpg|Emily Xavier|link=Emily Xavier Emma19.jpg|Emma Summers|link=Emma Summers HugoHS.jpg|Hugo Worthington|link=Hugo Summers-Worthington JakeHS.jpg|Jake Shaw|link=Jake Shaw JoelHS.jpg|Joel Kaplan|link=Joel Kaplan JohnXHS.jpg|John Xavier|link=John Xavier JoshHS.jpg|Josh Summers|link=Josh Summers Justin9.jpg|Justin Foley|link=Justin Foley MarcusHowlett.jpg|Marcus Howlett|link=Marcus Howlett Matthew6 2.jpg|Matthew Howlett|link=Matthew Howlett Michael3.png|Michael Howlett|link=Michael Howlett NathanHS.jpg|Nathan Summers|link=Nathan Summers OliverHS.jpg|Oliver Foley|link=Oliver Foley Pierre3.jpg|Pierre Howlett|link=Pierre Howlett RavenHS.jpg|Raven Drake|link=Raven Summers-Drake RileyHS.jpg|Riley Xavier|link=Riley Xavier RyanHS.jpg|Ryan Le'Beau|link=Ryan Le'Beau Sharpay8.jpg|Sharpay Frost|link=Sharpay Frost TarellHS.jpg|Tarell Wagner|link=Tarell Wagner TomHS.jpg|Tom Wagner|link=Tom Wagner TylerHS.jpg|Tyler Summers|link=Tyler Summers WilliamHS.jpg|William Kaplan|link=William Kaplan Wyatt3.jpg|Wyatt Summers|link=Wyatt Summers Zac17.jpg|Zac Efron|link=Zac Guthrie Efron 'Shunpo Practitioners' Practitioners of the technique can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Those who are practitioners commonly use their knowledge of Hohō while engaging in combat to close the space between combatants. Practitioners who maintain these high speeds for too long tend to become winded. Adriana3.jpg|Adriana Frost|link=Adriana Frost John Worthington2.jpg|John Worthington|link=John Worthington II JoshHS.jpg|Josh Summers|link=Josh Summers Magdalena Howlett.jpg|Magdalena Howlett|link=Magdalena Howlett Max.jpg|Max Howlett|link=Max Howlett NoahHS.jpg|Noah Shaw|link=Noah Shaw TessSummersW.jpg|Tess Worthington|link=Tess Summers-Worthington TrevorHS.jpg|Trevor Grey|link=Trevor Grey Warren2.jpg|Warren Worthington|link=Warren Worthington III 'Kidō' Kidō is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. The Kidō Corps is a branch of Soul Society's military which excels in the mastery of Kidō. 'Kidō Masters' Kidō masters display great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. They are proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, their prowess allows them to create their own spells or modify existing ones to suit their own purposes. BenHS.jpg|Ben Worthington|link=Ben Summers-Worthington IV Chris Wiki.jpg|Chris Summers|link=Chris Summers Crystal HS.jpg|Crystal Summers|link=Crystal Summers DorianHS.jpg|Dorian Salvatore|link=Dorian Salvatore EmilyHS.jpg|Emily Xavier|link=Emily Xavier Emma19.jpg|Emma Summers|link=Emma Summers Jesse6.jpg|Jesse Summers|link=Jesse Summers JoelHS.jpg|Joel Kaplan|link=Joel Kaplan John Worthington2.jpg|John Worthington|link=John Worthington II Justin9.jpg|Justin Foley|link=Justin Foley Nate.jpg|Nate Grey|link=Nate Grey Oliver Wikia.jpg|Oliver Foley|link=Oliver Foley RileyHS.jpg|Riley Xavier|link=Riley Xavier Sam5.jpg|Sam Frost|link=Sam Frost WilliamHS.jpg|William Kaplan|link=William Kaplan Wyatt3.jpg|Wyatt Summers|link=Wyatt Summers Zacha21.jpg|Zacha Summers|link=Zacha Summers 'Kidō Experts' Kidō experts possess considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. They can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though they generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Most lieutenants and captains possess this level of skill in Kidō. AlexHS.jpg|Alex Summers|link=Alex Summers BrandonHS.jpg|Brandon Summers|link=Brandon Summers Caleb4.JPG|Caleb Summers|link=Caleb Summers ChloeHS.jpg|Chloe Xavier|link=Chloe Xavier Chord Summers2.jpg|Chord Summers|link=Chord Summers Clarice32.jpg|Clarice Wagner|link=Clarice Wagner HugoHS.jpg|Hugo Worthington|link=Hugo Summers-Worthington JakeHS.jpg|Jake Shaw|link=Jake Shaw JohnXHS.jpg|John Xavier|link=John Xavier Magdalena Howlett.jpg|Magdalena Howlett|link=Magdalena Howlett Matthew6 2.jpg|Matthew Howlett|link=Matthew Howlett NathanHS.jpg|Nathan Summers|link=Nathan Summers PeytonHS.jpg|Peyton Summers|link=Peyton Summers Pierre3.jpg|Pierre Howlett|link=Pierre Howlett Roxas12.jpg|Roxas Summers|link=Roxas Summers Sora13.jpg|Sora Summers|link=Sora Summers TarellHS.jpg|Tarell Wagner|link=Tarell Wagner TessSummersW.jpg|Tess Worthington|link=Tess Summers-Worthington TomHS.jpg|Tom Wagner|link=Tom Wagner TrevorHS.jpg|Trevor Grey|link=Trevor Grey TylerHS.jpg|Tyler Summers|link=Tyler Summers Warren2.jpg|Warren Worthington|link=Warren Worthington III Zac17.jpg|Zac Efron|link=Zac Guthrie Efron 'Kidō Practitioners' Kidō practitioners possess basic knowledge of Kidō. They can use low- to mid-level Kidō without incantation, but often have trouble using spells at higher levels. Adriana3.jpg|Adriana Frost|link=Adriana Frost JoshHS.jpg|Josh Summers|link=Josh Summers KyleShepherdHS.jpg|Kyle Shepherd|link=Kyle Shepherd NoahHS.jpg|Noah Shaw|link=Noah Shaw RavenHS.jpg|Raven Drake|link=Raven Summers-Drake RyanHS.jpg|Ryan Le'Beau|link=Ryan Le'Beau Thomas Shepherd.jpg|Thomas Shepherd|link=Thomas Shepherd Category:Species 'Mission Aids' 'Substitute Shinigami' 'Visored' 'Trivia' Category:Species